


A Moth To A Flame

by lionsuicide



Series: Moth To A Flame [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, dangerous love, obssession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: “Grave after grave after grave.I just knew it needed to stop.I got tired of burying my friends.”





	1. Prologue

 

_I didn’t know what to do, I...I just know it needed to stop.”_

_I pause and look down._

_“What needed to stop?”_

_The lady puts her hands together in front of her face._

_I don’t answer._

_The lady sits forward, ”I can’t help you if you don’t open up to me.”_

_She sits back in her chair._

_“What needed to stop?”_

_I take a deep breath and look up into her eyes._

_“Grave after grave...after grave. I got tired of burying my friends.”_

_My voice gets louder and harsher. I stop and take another breath, the tears I’ve been holding back slowly fall._

_She says nothing about the tears but her eyes and her voice get slightly softer._

_“What do you mean by burying your friends?_

_Can you explain to me what that means.”_

_”It...it means just what I said. I got so sick and tired of burying them all. Ash, Jo, Jess, Brady, Missouri, Rufus, Bobby, Crowley... all of them dead and buried... because of me, because of...him.”_

_The lady gives me a confused look._

_”Him?”_

_I look into her eyes for a moment or two._

_Tears still falling slowly._

_“His name was Gabriel. Gabriel Novak.”_

_I smile softly as the good memories take over my mind._

_The lady clears her throat._

_“Can you tell me about this...Gabriel Novak?”_

_The smile slips off my face._

_”Yeah. Yes. He...was...beautiful and dangerous. He was a devil disguised as an angel. He...was...a wolf in sheeps clothing. Yeah... a wolf in sheeps clothing...” I taper off into silence._

_”Why do you say that?”_

_I look down once more._

_“He was beautiful. He was deadly. He was everything I could have ever wanted but nothing I needed. He made my heart fly. He made my feel things I never thought I could feel. He took me on adventures, to places unknown and it was more than I could ask for. HE was more than I could ask for. I loved him...and he... well he loved me to. Unfortunately it all came at at a price.”_

_She paused and gave me a look._

_A questioning face._

_“What was the price?”_

_She crosses her legs._

_She looks as if she had a different question._

_I contemplate calling her out for it._

_“Sam?”_

_”Oh, yeah sorry. Perhaps I should start from the beginning.”_


	2. Just The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Before I go home with you I feel the need to ask,  
> Are you a psycho serial killer or something equally hazardous to my health?"
> 
> “The only effect I’m going to have on your health is exhaustion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Minor use Swearing
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> I know absolutely nothing about law schools, law classes, law anything. Not a thing. No research was done either. I did look up random laws and whatnot though, there are some weird and random laws out there.  
> I’ve never been to a club so I don’t know how it works.

> **“RISE** _**AND SHINE SAMMY!”** _

I woke with a start, sitting straight up like the apartment was on fire.

“What the hell...” I mumble to myself.

_lt was the Heat Of The Moment._

greets my ears.

I turn my head to my left.

Dean is standing there in all his naked glory going through my closet.

“Asia dude?” I say ignoring his nakedness.

This kind of thing happens way to often for me to affect me like it used to.

“What?! Come on, you love this song and you know it!” He says while pointing back on me while lip singing.

_It was the heat of the moment_

He turns the song up on his phone.

Where he was holding the phone, I don’t know and I was not about to ask.

“Ugh! Dean get out!” I say while falling backwards.

**”IT** _**WAS THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT!”** _

He sings off key as he leaves my room.

“God you are so annoying!” I shout out to the air.

He laughs in the next room over.

I get up and slam the door shut and lock it.

I face plant onto my bed with a sigh.

Sometimes living with my brother was a huge pain in the ass.

Dean bangs on the door.

“Get up baby brother! You are going to be late to class! I’m leaving in five minutes, if you want a ride get your ass in gear!” Dean says on the other side.

“Damnit you jerk!”

I rush to get ready.

—

“Can any one tell me what 8 of the laws are for the State of Pennsylvania? Sam?”

“All liquor stores must be run by the state.  
It is illegal to have over 16 women live in a house together because that constitutes a brothel.  
Motorized vehicles are not to be sold on Sundays.  
It it illegal to sleep on top of a refrigerator outdoors.  
You may not catch a fish with your hands.  
Any motorist driving along a country road at night must stop every mile and send up a rocket signal, wait 10 minutes for the road to be cleared of livestock, and continue.  
You may not catch a fish by any body part except the mouth. And a special cleaning ordinance bans housewives from hiding dirt and dust under a rug in a dwelling.”

“Yes very good,” the teacher glances at the clock, “alright it seems we’ve run out of time for the day. Make sure you guys study the pamphlets I gave you! There may or may not be a pop quiz next week!  
Have a great weekend everyone. I’ll see you all on Tuesday.”

The class packs up their things and we all slowly head out of the class room.

Before I can get to far out the door my ex girlfriend and best friend both grab me by the arm and pull me back.

“Slow your roll pretty boy! Where do you think you’re going?” Jess says.

“Yeah, if we didn’t know any better we’d say you were trying to leave before we could get to you!” Brady pipes in.

“Of course I wasn’t trying to leave before you got to me. Did you guys need something?”

Yes I was. I know exactly what they want.

“Well we are having a small get together tonight at The Cage. You are coming.” Brady replies.

It’s been the same thing every Friday. These people are party goers, I am not.

“No thank you. I have a few tests to study for, I have to clean the house, and...”

“Yeah yeah yeah sam we’ve heard it all before. You don’t have a choice tonight. It’s the big Halloween Monster bash tonight!”

“I am not getting out of this am I?”

“Nope” They reply together.

I sigh.

“Fine but I am not getting black out drunk and I’m not staying past midnight.”

They hi five each other.

“I hate you both.”

“No you don’t.” Brady says with a smirk.

“Who’s all coming?”

Usually when they say small get together there’s at least ten people.

“Me, Brady, Charlie, Ash, Jo, Meg 1.0, Meg 2.0, Ruby, Kevin, Alister, Crowley, Hannah, Anna and a few others plus you.”

“I thought you said small get together.”

They both ignore me.

“The party starts at 5:30 PM (17:30) and goes to 2:30 AM.”

“I repeat I am not staying past midnight!”

“You say that now.” Brady says with a smirk.

I sigh once again. There was no way I was getting out of the party but I guess I could make the best of the time I’ll be there.

I smile at them.

“Alright I’ll meet you guys there around seven. Also I’ll probably end up bringing Dean.”

“Oh yes please bring your sexy brother!” Jess says with a glint in her eyes.

“Oh ew. Full disclaimer if you and my brother hook up, I do not want ANY information about it. I will be taking full advantage of the friend contract section five paragraph C.”

“Oh man up Winchester.” Jess says with a laugh as she walks away swinging her hips.

“Tonight is going to be life changing! I can feel it!” Brady says as he walks in the opposite direction of Jess.

What the hell did I just get myself into.

I walk off to my second class of the day.

—

The music is loud as I enter the club.

Colors of the rainbow flashing from the machine near the DJs booth.

Many attractive (and some unattractive) people all through out the place.

Some were at the two bars located on each side of the club, majority of the people out on the expansive dance floor in the center of the club, and a few people were hiding out in the dark spots making out.

I walk to the best of the song Purple Lamborghini by Rick Ross.

It seemed fitting.

The place was ... nice?

I look over top of the heads of the people to see if I can spot my friends.

I find them all in the back of the room taking shots.

From the looks of it they have all been here for more than a while.

I make my way up to them.

Brady sees me first.  
Brady was dressed as a Zombie.  
He had fake blood on his shirt, ripped jacket, and zombie prosthetics on his face.

“Yo Sammy has arrived!” He screams over the music while holding up his shot.

“It’s Sam, not Sammy.”

He ignores me in favor of taking his shot.

“Where’s your fine as wine brother?” Jess asks.

Jess was dressed as a sexy nurse.

“First of all can wine be fine?” I ask.

“I don’t know, but that’s not the point! Where’s Dean?”

“Dean is stuck at work til nine so he will be meeting up with us later” I shout over the music.

She looks a bit disappointed but shakes it off.

“Shame! Well we already got started with the drinks.”

“I can see that.”

“Before you get settled in, go get us more drinks.”

I roll my eyes.

I glance around and I see both Megs, Charlie, Ash, Anna and Hannah all gathered in a circle taking shots. They pay me no mind.

“Fine but I’m picking the drinks.”

I leave them and head over to the bar.

I am able to get to the bar tender fairly soon and I order X amount of shots.

“ID Please.”

I hand it over to him.

The bartender takes it and examines it for a moment or two.

“Thank you. Did you want to open a tab?”

“Yes please.”

“Ok I’m going to keep hold of your ID.”

He puts my ID underneath the counter and goes to get my ordered drinks.

As I wait for him, my eyes wander across the club.

The song has since changed from Purple Lamborghini.

Right now it was playing Taylor Swift.

_I knew you you were trouble when you walked in...._

I bob my head to the song and sing along softly to the music.

“I wouldn’t have dubbed you as a T-Swift fan. A loud voice comes from behind me.

I turn around startled.

“Um yeah sometimes I am.” I say while eyeing the short man.

He had beautiful golden eyes, brown hair, and devilish smirk on his face.

He also had a lollipop in his mouth.

“Did I scare you?” He questions.

“No of course not.”

I turn away from him. The vibes I got from this man are strange.

I didn’t feel bad vibes but they weren’t good either.

“Oh so it’s going to be like that. I like it when they play hard to get.”

“Excuse me?” I say turning back to him.

“Here are your drinks sir.” The bartender interrupts whatever the short man says.

“Thank you.” I say turning to collect the tray filled with drinks.

When I turn back to the man he was gone.

“Well that was weird.” I mumble to myself taking the drinks and going back to the others.

“WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! WE WERE DYING OVER HERE!” Meg 2.0 screams at me when I am in a few feet of the table.

I roll my eyes.

“Shut it you alcoholic. Do you see the line at the bar? I’m lucky I got the drinks as soon as I did.”

While I was gone several people had joined in on our “little” party.

Chuck, Katey, Abaddon, Cain, Adam, Bela, and some other people I don’t recognize are now apart of the group.

“I am NOT going back to the bar for more drinks. Someone else needs to go.” I say to whoever is listening.

“Yeah yeah tall, dark, and nerdy,” responds Charlie,  
“turns out you didn’t have to go anyway. They have waitresses.”

“Son of a bitch.”

“Time to get lit!”

A chorus of Hell Yeah come from the group.

As I reach for my first shot of the night, a chill runs down my spine.

I feel eyes on me.

I turn and look around.  
It takes me a minute or two to spot the person staring at me.

It was the short man from the bar. His lollipop still in his mouth.

He had a glass of clear liquid in his hands.

When he sees me staring back at him he smirks and lifts his glass.

Someone bumps into me and I automatically turn to catch them and make sure they are ok.

“Oh Sam you are a saint!” Slurs Ruby.

“Uh huh. Be careful yeah? I don’t want to end up taking you to the hospital.”

“Of course Gentle Giant!” She stumbles away.

I look back to the short man but he was once again gone.

_Strange..._

I go back to the shots.

“When in Rome” I say downing the shot.

The night passes in a blur. At some point Dean as well as others join us.

Somehow our huge group ended up at the bar taking body shots with one another and strangers.

I stop drinking for a moment to glance around the club.

The music gets louder, the club gets more crowded, the lights get dimmer and the flashing lights get faster.

There are more dark spots in the club.

Damn near everyone was on the dance floor.

Some people were dancing by themselves, others dancing with people, and majority grinding on someone.

It was filthy.

It was disgusting.

It was dirty.

_I want that._

“But first more shots.”

Just as I say that the DJ plays Shots by LMFAO.

Everyone screams!

_If you aren’t already drunk ladies and gentlemen get ready to get fucked up._

We all look to each other and laugh.

Each time they said the word ‘shot’ we all took one.

We called the bartender over. We told him what we wanted to do. He shook his head but complied.  
He prepares for us the Shots by lining up a shit ton of cups and pouring alcohol into them.

_We came to party rock. Everybody its on!_  
_Shots shots shots shots shots shots_  
_Shots shots shots shots shots_  
_Shots shots shots shots shots_

We all slam the last drink down.

I don’t think going to make it past the last chorus.

People gather around us to see what the commotion is.

I see short man amongst the crowd.

He is frowning, the stick of his lollipop pointing downwards and he was looking directly at me.

I grin at him and turn back to prepare myself for the second round.

I already missed a few shots because of him, I didn’t want to miss the whole chorus.

_Bottles up_  
 _Let's go round two_  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots

Once again we all slam the glasses down.

I turn back to him, a glass in each hand.

Shockingly he’s still there, staring right at me.

It was kind of creepy.

I smile and down each shot right after the other while looking directly at him.

He smirks.

It sent shivers down my spine.

His smirk felt like dangerous promise.

The crowd is cheering for my group to finish t song strong.

I quickly turn away from him and continue taking shots with my friends.

The song finishes and the group and the watchers disperse.

Dean and Jess walk over to me, “Hey me and Jess are out of here. I’ll be home sometime tomorrow. Don’t wait up!” He says wrapping her in his arms and kissing her neck.

She giggles.

“I swear to god I do not want to know not a single detail Dean. I will literally kill you if you tell me anything. Both of you.”

“Yeah yeah bitch! Whatever you say.” He says with an eye brow wiggle.

“Yeah yeah nothing jerk. Not. A. Single. Detail.”

The turn and start to walk away.

“No promises!” Jess shouts out over her shoulder.

_Ugh. I hate them._

I turn around to make my way to the dance floor. and bump into a person.

“Oopsies!”

Short man is standing there.

He is missing the lollipop.

We stare at each other.

“Um sorry about that?”

“Are you?”

“I think so.”

“Hmmm.”

We fall silent. The silence growing more awkward the longer we stand.

A drunk boy dressed as Elvis plows into my back sending me flying into the short mans arms.

“Watch where you are going!” The boy slurs glaring over at me.

“Rriigghtt... Sorry” I say to him.

“Why don’t you and your faggot bitch get the hell out of here.”

He steps towards us menacingly.

Gabriel gently pushes me off of him.

He walks up to the boy and grabs ahold of his shirt and pulls him down to his level.

He whispers into the kids ear.

Whatever he was saying made the boy go ghostly pale.

He roughly releases the boy’s shirt and pats his face.

“Are we clear?”

“Yes...Yes sir. I’m sorry.”

He runs away.

Gabriel glares and follows the boy with his eyes.

He turns back to me and smiles.

“Sooo....want to go somewhere more quiet?”

_No._

_Say no._

_Something is ... off about this man._

_Decline and go home._

“Sure.”

_Shit._

We leave the club and stand outside under the streetlight.

We stare at each other.

At some point from us leaving the club and getting to this point he had opened up an lollipop and put it into his mouth.

“What flavor lollipop are you eating?” I blurt out.

“Would you like to find out?”

Cue the blush.

_When in Rome..._

“What if I said yes?”

His eyebrow rises.

He smiles and then laughs.

“You are much too cute.”

“I’m not cute. Puppies are cute. I am a grown as man. I am not cute. “

He laughs harder.

_Fuck this._

I turn and walk away.

Before I can get far he grabs my arm, spins me around, and pulls me close.

“Do. Not. Walk. Away. From. Me.”

**_Red flags!_ **

**_Warning bells!_ **

**_Danger danger!_ **

I snatch my arm back.

“Don’t touch me.”

He glares at me, takes a deep breath, and takes a step back.

“I am sorry.”

He signs.

“I just ruined my chances. I am truly sorry.”

He turns and starts to walk away.

_I‘m so going to kick myself for this later._

“Not necessarily.”

I say before he gets to far.

“What’s your name?” I ask.

“They call me Gabriel.” The short man, Gabriel says.  
  
“Well my name is ... Jack. Would you like to get out of here?”

I walk up to him and kiss him right on the lips.

It was electrifying.

It was like ice cold water being thrown on top of me.

The world stopped.

Volcanoes erupt.

Imagine the cheesiest thing you can and apply it to this kiss.

“Pleasure to meet you...Jack.” He mumbles against my lips.

“Likewise...” I mumble against his.

We kiss for a moment more.

“We should get out of here. My place or yours?”  
He asks.

Dean and Jess flash through my head.

My faces scrunches up.

“Definitely yours.”

I hesitate for a moment .

“Before I go home with you I feel the need to ask,  
Are you a psycho serial killer or something equally hazardous to my health?"

“The only effect I’m going to have on your health is exhaustion.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part coming soonish .
> 
> I’d like to say if you do go out to the club and someone is giving you bad or creepy vibes and touches you without permission you need to get away from that person immediately.  
> Listen to your gut because oftentimes its right.  
> Be smart and stay safe.
> 
> All mistakes are my own . I really need to get a beta reader.
> 
> The laws up above are legit things. No lie look it up. Pennsylvania is weird. 
> 
> I will be adding more to this story.


End file.
